


Программа реабилитации

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Serenielle



Series: миди высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [4]
Category: Assorti
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Out of Character, Relationship Problems, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Cпособен ли человек исправиться под влиянием обстоятельств?
Relationships: Picnic/Milky Way
Series: миди высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Программа реабилитации

В неспящем мегаполисе звезд почти не было видно. Яркие рекламные огни затмевали любое постороннее свечение.

Внутри клуба гремела музыка, здесь, у входа раздавались громкие басы, их ритм пульсировал в крови.

Пикник помахал Несквику рукой и подставил лицо свежему ветру.

На его плече повисла девица — явно пьяная, судя по непрестанному смеху и поплывшему макияжу. Но ему было все равно — Пикник и сам был далеко не трезв.

К тому же девушка была теплая, а округлость ее груди мягко прижималась к плечу.

— Ну, Пик-ни-и-к, — протянула она, едва переставляя ноги, обутые в модные босоножки на шпильке, — мы вот так вот и закончим вечер?

— А у т-тебя есть предложения? — Пикник улыбнулся. В голове стоял туман, и им управлял не разум, а инстинкты.

Который подсказывали, что вон там виднеется удобный темный угол между домами, где их никто не заметит.

— Ага, — заманчиво улыбнулась девица и, заприметив ту же самую подворотню, потащила его туда. Пикник поволокся следом, мало что соображая.

Он плохо запомнил этот грубый трах. Было жарко, несмотря на освежающий ветер, и слюняво — эта девушка абсолютно не умела целоваться.

Да и какая разница. Пикник, резко развернув девушку к стене, получил пару смазанных поцелуев в подбородок и сладкий смешок на ухо. Задрал короткое платье, сдернул трусики, порвав их. Несколько минут сосредоточенного пыхтения — и он, отвалившись, застегнул ширинку. По крайней мере, попытался.

— Бай-бай, — криво улыбнувшись, он помахал ошеломленной девице рукой и поплелся вниз по улице.

Теперь главное было пробраться в дом незаметно. Пикник хоть и был в хламину, но твердо помнил — отец не церемонился с пьяницами. Особенно когда его сын приползал домой после походов по барам.

Однако надежды Пикника не оправдались. Отец ждал его на парадной лестнице, с ремнем в руке. Если бы Пикник знал, что папаша будет ждать его тут, зашел бы через заднюю дверь. Но в прошлый раз его поймали именно там, так что…

— Пикник, — отцовским голосом можно было заморозить море.

— Пап, — Пикник постарался изобразить трезвого. Он оправил рубашку, мысленно чертыхнулся, увидев, что ширинку он так и не застегнул до конца, и оперся рукой о стену.

Ладонь проскользила по нежно-голубой краске, в которую была покрашена прихожая, и на ней остался яркий алый след. Черт, он же зажимал девке рот рукой и совсем забыл про это.

Глаза отца превратились в две льдинки.

— Который это раз по счету, когда ты приползаешь домой в состоянии нестояния?— уточнил он спокойным голосом, что любого другого ввело бы в заблуждение. Но Пикник внутренне содрогнулся — таким тоном отец говорил только в состоянии бешенства, когда до взрыва остались считанные мгновения.

Но сейчас ему было уже все равно. Отец постоянно им недоволен, вечно читает нотации — как же все это достало до печенок! Никак не может смириться, что у него такой неидеальный сын.

— Какая разница,— промямлил Пикник, хватаясь за подставку для зонтов. — Я спать хочу.

— Вот оно что, — отец оглядел его и скривился, — и конечно же, ты завалишься спать в таком виде. Проснешься поутру с похмельем, опять возьмешь из бара коньяк и снова уйдешь тусить с твоими непонятными друзьями. И так всю жизнь.

— Да! — Пикник вскинул голову. — Не ожидал такого? Уже распланир-ровал всю мою жизнь — где учиться, на ком жениться, сколько детей наплодить… Так вот, хер! Не хочу я!

— Захочешь, — спокойно уронил свое обещание отец. И, вцепившись в ворот рубашки Пикника, потащил его вверх по лестнице.

Пикник орал и матерился, сбивая собой углы. Плевать, что и мать, и брат наверняка не спали и видели этот ужас. Сейчас им владело только желание — отвязаться наконец от отца. Достал. Вечно учит жизни, хотя сам был постоянным клиентом полицейского участка!

Отец не обращал внимания на крики и проклятия. Он затащил Пикника в ванную и пустил холодную воду из крана. Ловкой подсечкой заставил упасть на колени и сунул его голову под ледяную струю.

Пикник попытался заорать, но вода заливала нос, уши и рот, так что он мог только мотать головой, как взбесившийся пес, и судорожно пытаться вдохнуть в перерывах между экзекуциями. Но как только он пытался сказать хоть слово, процесс повторялся.

— Стой… погоди, да прекрати ты! — наконец Пикник сумел упереться руками в бортик ванной. — Хватит, если не хочешь меня утопить.

— В данный момент испытываю большой соблазн, — отец посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. — Протрезвел?

Пикник прислушался к себе. Голова больше не кружилась, мысли стали более четкими, не плавали в тумане. И он начинал замерзать — еще бы, в ванной весь пол был залит холодной водой.

— Вроде бы да, — Пикник попытался встать, и отец не стал его удерживать.

— Отлично. Сейчас иди к себе и постарайся хоть немного проспаться. Утром нас ждет разговор.

Отец развернулся и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Пикник скривил рожу, показал ему в спину нецензурный жест и, подумав немного, полез под душ. Следовало смыть с себя запахи клуба, выпивки и след чужой помады.

И действительно немного вздремнуть. Судя по всему, отец опять займется тем, что устроит ему головомойку, а к этому следовало быть готовым. И набраться сил для противостояния.

Утро встретило его шокирующей неожиданностью.

— Я подал заявку на твое участие в программе реабилитации, — отец сказал это таким будничным тоном, будто сообщал о погоде. Пока Пикник пялился на него, он нарезал свой омлет. — Если ты не хочешь исправляться сам, значит, этим займутся компетентные органы.

— Компетентные органы? Программа реабилитации? — Пикник вскочил из-за стола, меча громы и молнии. — Да эта сраная программа для чертовых уголовников! Я что, похож на вора или мокрушника?

— А ты хочешь быть похожим? — отец был невозмутим, и это накрутило Пикника еще больше. Где был уже знакомый ему Холс Кэдбери, который грозил всеми карами небесными и рычал так, что в доме стены тряслись?

— Я не буду нигде участвовать! — выкрикнул Пикник.

— Будешь, — веско произнес отец и так посмотрел, что Пикник на мгновение стушевался. — Потому что я так сказал. И я уже все решил.

— Ты решил! — презрительно бросил Пикник. — Всегда так. Ты решил, где мне учиться. Ты решил, куда надо отдать Флейка. Ты подобрал эту жуткую девицу, на которой я должен был жениться! Хорошо хоть у нее хватило мозгов отказать! И ты послушал. А меня ты не слышишь никогда!

— Я слушаю тебя, — сказал отец, щурясь. — Но я не слышу ничего стоящего. Я решил все за тебя, потому что ты болтался по жизни как дерьмо в проруби. И продолжаешь болтаться, связался с непонятными бандами, два раза чуть не угодил на реальный срок. Еще одна такая выходка — и тебе светит тюремная койка. Я решил не доводить ситуацию до такого — коль скоро ты сам не желаешь следить за своим поведением.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты уже оставил меня в покое со своей ебаной опекой! Я сам решаю, что мне делать! — Пикник отшвырнул стул и рванул к себе.

Холс выждал пару минут, спокойно поднялся на второй этаж к комнате старшего сына и провернул ключ в дверном замке.

Спускаясь, он проигнорировал мат, который несся вслед за ним по лестнице.

Виспа и Флейк, ставшие свидетелями этой сцены, с беспокойством смотрели на него.

— Милый, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — Виспа коснулась его руки. — Пикник слишком похож на тебя, и с ним будет трудно сладить.

— Он поймет, что я действую ему во благо, — Холс вздохнул, и теперь Виспа видела, чего стоило ее мужу сохранять ледяное спокойствие. 

— Он сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то понимать.

— А что ты предлагаешь? — Холс взглянул на жену. — Оставить все так, как есть? Смотреть, как он спивается со своими бандитами? Потом перейдет на наркотики и закончит свою жизнь в подворотне, готовый на все что угодно ради денег, на которые купит очередную дозу?

Виспа прикрыла глаза. 

— Да, наверное, ты прав, — произнесла она, глядя в сторону. — Но все же… эта программа… она ведь и вправду для осужденных. На тех, кто воспользовался ею в свое время, будет стоять несмываемое клеймо.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Холс. — Я воспользовался ею, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. И что? Разве я не добился того, чего хотел? Того, чего мы хотели?

— Да, конечно, — Виспа кивнула, понимая, что спорить с мужем бесполезно. Если Холс что-то решил, отговорить его было делом совершенно бессмысленным.

— Флейк, — Холс посмотрел на младшего сына, — я запрещаю тебе открывать дверь в комнату Пикника. Общаться можете сколько угодно через дверь. Не давай ему никаких денег, если он попросит. Никаких записок. И никаких телефонов.

— Но пап, — Флейк попытался возразить, — а если он сбежит через окно?

— Не сбежит, — Холс чуть приподнял уголки губ в намеке на улыбку. — На его окнах я давно установил решетки. Пришло время их использовать.

— Это же настоящий домашний арест! — ахнула Виспа. 

— Именно, — Холс обвел домочадцев тяжелым взглядом, — и я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас помогал Пикнику. Иначе все, что я делаю, будет бесполезной тратой времени.

Флейк опустил взгляд в тарелку. Виспа кивнула, принимая решение мужа.

Но это вовсе не значило, что она не собиралась хоть немного облегчить пребывание Пикника на домашнем аресте.

Наоравшись до хрипоты, Пикник еще немного попинал дверь и рухнул на кровать. Он уставился в потолок, скрипя зубами от злости.

На этот раз отец уже перешел всякие границы! В конце концов, Пикник и сам мог разобраться со своей жизнью. Он уже совершеннолетний. И совершенно недопустимо макать его головой в ледяную воду и запирать в комнате!

Пикник глянул на окна и подскочил в изумлении. Решетки! Отец поставил на его окна решетки. Ну это уж совсем ни в какие рамки, он что, арестант в собственной комнате?

Пикник слетел с кровати, распахнул и окно и принялся трясти решетку, пытаясь раскачать ее или вырвать из стены. Бесполезно — та была сделана на совесть. 

— Ну заебись! — Пикник стукнул рукой по прутьям и зашипел от боли в отбитой ладони. — Пленник! 

Он заметался по комнате как раненый зверь. Пошарил в ящиках стола — ноутбук лежал на своем обычном месте. Проблема была в том, что денег у Пикника не было — он потратил последние в том клубе. А помощи просить не у кого. Все его так называемые друзья просто не рискнут связываться с профессором Кэдбери. Да и как это будет выглядеть? Он не мог написать никому в соцсетях и сказать, что отец силой удерживает его в доме. Да над ним только поржут и все, еще и похвалят за хороший розыгрыш.

Пикник снова упал на кровать, бессильно сжимая руки в кулаки. Будущее представлялось неясным и зловещим.

— Вот несколько анкет, которые мы отобрали, — социальный работник положила перед Холсом несколько тонких папок с данными людей из базы данных программы реабилитации.

Участие в ней было простым. Человек мог избежать суда, заявив о своем желании исправиться и жить как нормальный гражданин. Достаточно было обратиться в органы социальной поддержки населения, где хранились анкеты людей, участвующих в программе реабилитации. Участникам подбирали супруга, находили работу и жилье. И в течение двух лет после заключения брака велось наблюдение за новой семьей. Супруги должны были посещать семейного психолога при возникновении проблем со взаимопониманием.

Работать нужно было на совесть — иначе легко было вылететь и угодить уже на настоящую скамью подсудимых, как не справившемуся с реабилитацией. То же самое грозило, если выявлялись случаи насилия в семье или рецидивы правонарушений.

Участие в программе было не особенно престижным. Туда попадали в основном люди бедные — у которых доход был меньше определенного уровня. Там же числились родственники хулиганов и мелких правонарушителей.

Участникам программы на работе полагались небольшие премии.И один раз можно было отказаться от навязываемого супруга без всяких штрафов. Пользовались этим нечасто, и люди обычно не заморачивались с выходом из нее. За это нужно было платить крупный штраф. Слабым утешением было, что анкета могла никого не заинтересовать и провисеть в базе невостребованной.

Холс в своей бурной молодости этой программой воспользовался. Виспа была родом из бедной, но очень религиозной семьи. И сразу же согласилась на брак — Холс часто думал, не только потому, что они друг другу нравились. Это был шанс вырваться из-под опеки набожной матери и ждавшей ее судьбы хранительницы домашнего очага и матери кучи детей.

Что ж… Их жизнь сложилась вполне удачно. Мало кто мог бы похвастаться такой карьерой.

Холс решительно пододвинул к себе папки. Ему предложили на выбор пятерых кандидатов — двух девушек и трех парней. Двоих он сразу забраковал — слишком уж большая разница в социальном статусе. Ему нужно было, чтобы Пикник исправился, а не рухнул на дно окончательно и бесповоротно.

Остались анкеты двух девушек и одного паренька. Холс просмотрел их и не нашел на первый взгляд ничего предосудительного. 

Теперь дело было за личными встречами и знакомствами.

— Ну, Флейк, — Пикник уже второй день пытался уговорить брата, — я не могу сидеть здесь как зверь в клетке.

— Прости, братик, — голос Флейка немного дрожал, — но я не могу. Папа меня убьет.

— Да он пальцем тебя не тронет, — Пикник не был теперь в этом так уверен. Если уж Холс Кэдбери запер одного своего сына, то что ему стоит запереть и второго? Тем более Флейк мягким характером пошел в мать, в отличие от брата. 

— Я знаю, — Флейк вздохнул и подсунул под дверь шоколадку. — Но я не могу. Это плохо — то, как поступает папа, — в голосе Флейка были слышны слезы, — но… Но я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты стал… Прости, Пикник, я плохой брат.

— Флейк, стой! — крикнул Пикник, но бесполезно. Послышался быстрый топот шагов по коридору —Флейк убежал к себе. Сейчас запрется в комнате и будет плакать от того, что не может помочь брату.

Пикник вздохнул и разломил шоколадку. Жуя, он рухнул на постель.

Первые два дня он бушевал, орал и матерился, круша свою спальню. Этим он ничего не добился и решил сменить тактику. Но мать, которая всегда ему симпатизировала, неожиданно встала на сторону отца.

— Сынок, твой отец поступает противозаконно, и я это знаю, — Виспа говорила негромко, но решительно, — но в этой ситуации я его поддерживаю, хоть и не одобряю. Я знаю, что все наши проблемы оттого, что вы с отцом слишком уж одинаковые и постоянно сталкиваетесь характерами. Но пожалуйста, пойми и ты нас — мы не хотим, чтобы ты оказался в тюрьме. Сколько у тебя уже было ночевок в обезьяннике? А сколько раз ты приходил домой абсолютно пьяный и в помаде? Твои дружки тоже не внушают доверия ни одному из нас. Поэтому… прости меня.

Пикник тогда больше часа провел, пиная кровать и стену. Ну надо же, подумаешь, пьяный пришел. И ночевки эти! Да у него знакомые уже есть в участке. Отмажут, если что… наверное.

Пикник бесился вдвойне, понимая частью себя, что родители правы, и он топит свою жизнь. И ведь его в полиции уже предупреждали, что еще одно попадание — и придется заводить настоящее уголовное дело, где припомнят все его художества. 

Но как только отец начинал об этом говорить, в Пикнике сразу же восставало все, и он уже не воспринимал никаких аргументов. И действовал наперекор, пытаясь доказать, что он сам контролирует свою жизнь. Никто не имеет права запереть его и контролировать, куда ему ходить и чем заниматься! Он ведь совершеннолетний и сам несет за себя ответственность.

Стук в дверь прервал его размышления. Пикник глянул на часы, стоящие на письменном столе. Время обеда — значит, пришел отец. Он всегда приносил его сам.

Пикник думал было объявить голодовку, но не решился. А то отец еще свяжет его и начнет насильно кормить. 

Он открыл дверь и уставился на отца ненавидящим взглядом. Холс спокойно прошел в комнату и закрыл дверь. Он поставил поднос на стол.

— Я хочу с тобой поговорить, — сказал он. — Это касается программы.

— Ни в какой ебаной программе я участвовать не буду, — Пикник вскинул подбородок и скрестил руки на груди, невольно копируя позу отца.

— Сначала выслушай меня, — Холс был невозмутим, — потому что это твой шанс освободиться от меня. Ты ведь этого хотел, не так ли? Ты вечно жалуешься, что я тебя контролирую и свободы не даю. Резонно, но, учитывая то, что ты живешь на наши с матерью деньги, я считаю, что имею кое-какие права вмешиваться в твою жизнь.

— Да? Например, запереть меня как в тюряге? — Пикник указал на дверь.

— Нет, однако мне нужно было, чтобы ты оставался дома и никуда не сбежал, — Холс положил на стол анкету. — Я выбрал для тебя кандидата. Посмотри анкету — думаю, тебе понравится этот человек. Я учел все твои вкусы, кроме того, этот парень на хорошем счету везде, где только можно.

Пикник скривился.

— Ты как кобылу на рынке подобрал, — выплюнул он. Холс пожал плечами.

— Увы, система несовершенна. И потом, ты в клубе занимаешься тем же самым, когда выбираешь девку для траха, — сказал он. 

Пикник сощурился. Отец, может, и прав… Но признать это? Да он тогда вообще с него не слезет. Будет тыкать свое вечное «а я говорил», «я был прав».

— Ладно, — наконец бросил Пикник после непродолжительных переглядок. — Посмотрю. Сейчас уйди и дай пообедать. 

Отец без лишних слов повернулся и ушел, заперев дверь. Пикник едва удержался, чтобы не плюнуть ему вслед и уселся за стол.

После обеда он разлегся на постели с папкой в руках. Он не ожидал увидеть внутри ничего впечатляющего. Ну нашел какого-нибудь паренька средней паршивости. Который в рот будет всем смотреть и соглашаться с любым словом. 

Он открыл папку и буквально ощутил, как брови поползли на лоб от удивления.

С фотографии на него смотрел очень симпатичный улыбчивый юноша. Темные волосы, синие глаза, довольно стройный. Вокруг шеи кокетливо завязан синий шарфик со звездами. 

Пикник начал читать досье. Милки Вэй Форрест. Ему 20 лет, школьный отличник, сейчас студент, учится на очном отделении в университете. Подрабатывает в гостинице уборщиком. Вредных привычек не имеет, родителей нет. Есть только старший брат, Марс Форрест.

Фото брата Пикника не удивило. На нем был изображен мрачный тип с сигаретой в зубах. По виду — типичный уголовник. Видимо, поэтому Милки и попал в программу. Такие физиономии, как у его старшего брата, обычно висят в полиции, на объявлениях о розыске.

Пикник задумался. Милки ему понравился внешне. Что же теперь, получается, надо на встречу соглашаться?

А если нет? Тогда что отец будет делать? Не может же он привести его с пистолетом у виска на встречу.

Тогда Холс Кэдбери будет держать его взаперти до старости. Или скажет, что Пикник может делать что угодно, но вне дома и не на его содержание. Что один, что другой поворот так себе.

Пикник вздохнул и, взяв мобильник, набрал отца.

— Согласен я, — буркнул он. — Назначай встречу.

— Он согласился, — сообщил Холс жене. Виспа улыбнулась. 

— Хорошо. Когда встреча? 

— Завтра днем, — Холс перевернул страницу книги. — Мы приглашены на обед.

— Знал, что он согласится? — Виспа не особенно удивилась.

— Ему нравятся люди такого типажа, — сказал Холс. — К тому же я уже провел предварительные встречи со всеми кандидатами. Девушки, конечно, хороши… Но они скорее поддадутся влиянию сына. Нам ведь нужно, чтобы Пикник исправился, а не пошел на дно, да еще и с собой утянул. 

— Ты в этом уверен? — Виспа с сомнением посмотрела на мужа.

— Да, уверен, — Холс кивнул. — Я же с ними разговаривал. Одна не скрывала, что обожает таскаться по всяким тусовкам и впискам. Пока, правда, ничего такого, но с Пикником кто знает, чем все обернется. А другая очень уж неуверенно держалась, слишком тихая и застенчивая.

— Я думала, ты такую и хочешь, разве нет? — Виспа удивилась. — Тем более что невесту ему ты подбирал примерно такую.

— Я ошибался, — Холс отложил книгу, заложив страницу. — С тихоней Пикник вскоре вразнос пойдет. Да и вся эта затея с браком…

Виспа обняла его за плечи. Холс крайне редко был способен признать свои ошибки, и еще реже — сказать об этом вслух.

— Ну вот, отлично выглядишь, — Виспа поправила ворот на рубашке сына и отошла на пару шагов, улыбаясь. — Красавец.

— Перестань, — Пикник слегка улыбнулся. Мама была так рада, что он пошел на уступки, и ему не хватало решимости ей грубить. Даже отец так не раздражал уже. Если все выгорит, может, и правда удастся избавиться от его опеки. А там видно будет, как жизнь сложится. Если они с Милки не понравятся друг другу, то можно будет развестись через два года.

— Готов? — Холс зашел в гостиную. Он был при пиджаке и галстуке, и с неодобрением взглянул на сына, на его расстегнутую на три верхних пуговицы рубашку и на закатанные до локтя рукава. Но ничего не сказал.

Пикник молча сидел возле отца всю дорогу, пялясь в окно. Он пытался представить себе, где живет понравившийся ему парень.

Они остановились возле непримечательного дома в тихом спальном районе. Поднялись на пятый этаж и постучали в обычную железную дверь.

Открыл им Марс Форрест. Он прищурился, глядя на гостей, и выпустил струю дыма уголком рта.

— Милки! — позвал он и посторонился, чтобы Холс и Пикник могли войти.

— Иду! — спустя минуту в холле показался и сам Милки. Пикник уставился на него, чувствуя, как губы расползаются в улыбке. Вживую юноша оказался ничуть не хуже, чем на фото. — Здравствуйте.

— Привет, — Пикник протянул ему руку, и Милки пожал ее. В рукопожатии чувствовалась сила.

— Проходите, — Милки провел их в гостиную, где был сервирован стол. 

За обедом перебрасывались общими фразами про погоду и задавали обычные вопросы про образование и жизненные планы. Пикник все это время пялился на Милки. Ему нравилось в этом парне решительно все — улыбка, глаза, смех, то, как он говорил о своей будущей профессии, как решительно отстаивал свою точку зрения. Он не казался застенчивым и робким — то, что и было нужно. Брак с таким станет одним удовольствием.

После обеда старшие ушли в отдельную комнату, и молодые люди остались одни.

— Итак, Милки, — Пикник сразу же пошел в наступление, — значит, хочешь стать журналистом? Акулой пера и барракудой микрофона?

Милки засмеялся.

— Акулой пера — возможно, — сообщил он с улыбкой. — Но на телевидение я не хочу. Там слишком много того, чего я не одобряю. И я слишком ценю свое образование, чтобы потом работать в желтых газетенках и писать статьи про любовников звезд и чудодейственные гели для похудения.

— Даже так? — Пикник удивился. — А куда же тогда? 

— Научно-популярные и научные журналы, нормальные новостные издания… Если телевидение, то только кабельное, — Милки застенчиво улыбнулся. — Что-нибудь об астрономии и звездах.

— Любишь смотреть на вечернее небо? — Пикник наклонился вперед. 

— Очень, — у Милки глаза загорелись. — Я даже телескоп хотел купить, но хороший стоит дорого. У брата и так много денег уходит на мое обучение.

— Слушай… может, сходим куда-нибудь? Ты мне нравишься, но я как-то не очень себе представляю, что мы прямо отсюда пойдем в мэрию, — Пикник почесал в затылке. Милки внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Как ты попал в эту программу?

— А тебе не говорили? — Пикник был удивлен. Хотя… Если папаша хочет побыстрее его сплавить, наверное, про все его выкрутасы не сказал.

— Нет, — Милки покачал головой.— Я хотел спросить об этом у тебя лично. Не расскажешь?

Пикник замялся — не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом.

— В общем, я связался с типа плохой компанией, — наконец сказал он. — Клубы, пьянки, угоны машин… всякое бывало. Но мы никого не убивали и никого не обманывали. 

— Ты меня успокоил, — Милки выдохнул.

— Я не такой уж страшный, — Пикник протянул руку, и, поколебавшись мгновение, Милки положил свою сверху. — Не надо меня бояться. 

— Я не боюсь, — Милки улыбнулся. 

— Давай завтра сходим погулять, — Пикник сжал его руку и, поднявшись из кресла, потянул юношу на себя. — Сходим в кино, потом в парке побродим. До темноты я провожу тебя домой.

— Хорошо, я согласен, — Милки чуть порозовел, но спокойно смотрел в глаза Пикнику. Он не дрожал, наоборот, даже чуть приник к нему. Это радовало — значит, потом не будет проблем с близостью.

Пикник записал его номер телефона и на прощание чмокнул в щечку. Хмурая рожа Марса его даже позабавила. 

— Вы о чем-то договорились? — поинтересовался Холс по дороге домой. 

— Завтра пойдем на свидание, — сказал Пикник. Холс удовлетворенно хмыкнул, поворачивая к дому.

Свидание оказалось самым лучшим из тех, что были у Пикника за последнее время. Популярный фильм, который Пикник выбрал, понравился Милки. Кафе тоже оказалось ему по вкусу, они провели там прекрасные часы, рассказывая друг другу о детстве и школьных годах. Пикнику начало казаться, что он нашел свою судьбу.

Они гуляли по парку до самой темноты, и когда прощались у дверей квартиры, Пикник поцеловал Милки по-настоящему, прижав к себе за талию.

И Милки ответил ему — разомкнул губы, впустил горячий язык в свой рот. Он положил руки на плечи Пикнику и почти потянул его на себя, как их прервал скрип открывшейся двери и многозначительный кашель.

Марс вновь смотрел на них с подозрением.

— Ну вот ты и дома, — весело сказал Пикник, подталкивая юношу к брату. — Возвращаю вовремя.

— Класс, — коротко выразился Марс, пыхнув сигаретой. — Он тебе позвонит.

Пикник помахал Милки рукой и сбежал вниз по лестнице. Он шел домой и насвистывал.

Жизнь становилась все лучше и лучше.

— Ну и что будешь делать? — Марс хмуро смотрел на брата, который сидел на диване с ногами и, обняв подушку, смотрел в окно.

— Разве у меня есть выбор? — удивился Милки. — Я должен согласиться.

— Ни хрена ты не должен, — Марс сел рядом. — Ну откажем второй раз.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы не можем, — Милки прикрыл глаза. — Один отказ у меня уже есть. И за второй придется заплатить. А у нас нет денег.

— Найду, — сказал Марс. Милки испуганно затряс головой.

— Нет, об этом не может быть и речи! Не хватало еще, чтобы и ты оказался в тюрьме. Нет, мне придется… К тому же Пикник мне нравится, — он покраснел. — Он хороший парень. Что же до его участия в программе… ну, себя-то вспомни. Ничего такого, чем ты бы не занимался.

— Откуда вылез я, и откуда он, — сварливо отозвался Марс. — Я родился в жопе общества, оттуда нельзя подняться, не извалявшись в дерьме. А этот — богатенький мальчик. Чего ему не хватает в жизни?

Милки вздохнул. Да, есть такое… Но Пикник не производил впечатления мажора. Он с отвращением отзывался о наркоманах, не считал, что весь мир ему обязан, с персоналом был вежлив и корректен, да и о своих приключениях старался не говорить, видимо, ему было это неприятно. Никаких замашек мальчика из богатой семьи, который никогда ни в чем не знал отказа.

В любом случае у него не было выбора. Один раз он уже отказался от партнера. И теперь не имел больше такого права. У Марса не хватит средств, чтобы легально выплатить штраф, с учетом того, что Милки и так за его счет учился. А толкать брата на кривую дорожку снова, когда он потратил годы, чтобы из нее выбраться…

— Прости меня, маленький брат, — Марс обнял его. — Из-за меня мы теперь в жопе.

— Не говори ерунды, — Милки обнял Марса в ответ. Он никогда не стал бы винить его в чем-то — они ведь и правда родились в самых трущобах, и в 17 лет Марс остался один с маленьким братом на руках. Он фактически вырастил Милки. Ответить ему сейчас черной неблагодарностью было бы попросту подло.

Милки вздохнул и положил голову на плечо Марсу.

— Ничего страшного. Мне… — он порозовел, — понравился Пикник. И его отец тоже хороший человек. Со мной все будет в порядке.

Условия брачного контракта обсудили быстро. Марс на поверку оказался не таким уж плохим мужиком, просто очень заботился о брате. Отец проникся к нему уважением после того, как узнал, что он фактически заменил мелкому брату родителей. В последнюю встречу они пожали друг другу руки и общались очень даже тепло.

Дату свадьбы утвердили, и две недели в ожидании нее прошли в легкой суматохе. Пикник посетил множество справочных учреждений, ездил посмотреть выделенную им квартиру — не в самом паршивом районе и вполне удобную. Работу ему подобрали на близлежащей стройке — не фонтан, конечно, но оплачивалось это очень неплохо. А физического труда Пикник не боялся.

Виспа купила ему отлично сшитый свадебный костюм. Флейк просто радовался — он всегда плохо переносил скандалы. К тому же Милки успел познакомиться с семьей Кэдбери, и понравился всем.

В день свадьбы Пикник поднялся рано, хоть и зевал за завтраком нещадно. 

— Главное не зевни в мэрии, — напутствовал отец. Он выглядел вполне радостным. Ну еще бы — все вышло так, как он хотел. Пикник бы вспылил, но был слишком увлечен Милки, чтобы теперь злиться.

— Не зевну, — нагло хмыкнул он. 

— Цветы, — Виспа сунула в руки сыну букет. — Улыбайся… Вот так! Какой же ты красивый!

— Мам, не надо, — Пикник закатил глаза, но мать все же обнял. Та всхлипнула. — Только не слезы! Тушь потечет.

— Да, верно, — Виспа аккуратно поправила макияж и отстранилась. Взяв под руку мужа, она заявила:

— Едем!

Милки почти не запомнил саму регистрацию — все было муторно и слишком быстро. Они приехали к назначенному времени, быстро расписались, и вот уже их пальцы украшены кольцами, и новенькое свидетельство о браке хрустит в руке Пикника. Милки улыбался на автомате, и немного пришел в себя лишь в ресторане.

— Ты как? — Пикник с беспокойством смотрел на новоиспеченного мужа. — Выглядишь так, будто сейчас шлепнешься в обморок.

— Все нормально, — Милки глянул на свое кольцо из белого золота, с гравировкой. — А оно красивое.

— Хорошо, что тебе понравилось, — Пикник окинул взглядом стол. — Выпьешь?

— Только если немного шампанского, — Милки проследил, как Пикник наливал напиток ему и себе. Пузырьки пощекотали губы и язык, и Милки повеселел. 

Что ж, все, что ни делается, все к лучшему. По крайней мере, Марс вполне принял новых родственников. К Флейку относился покровительственно, как к мелкому братику, с Холсом разговаривал нормально и старался поменьше курить при Виспе. Можно было не ждать, что он станет вмешиваться в семейную жизнь Милки.

Семейная жизнь… Да, теперь у них будет семья. Своя, отдельная квартира, хоть и ведомственная. Было непривычно, но нервы щекотало ощущение новизны.

Теперь у него был муж, и их ждала первая брачная ночь.

Милки немного мечтательно улыбнулся, предвкушая ее.

Номер для новобрачных был большим и красивым — и что удивительно, в нем не было ни раскиданных повсюду лепестков роз, ни ослепительно белого белья, даже свечек в форме розочек и сердечек. Красивое воздушное покрывало цвета шампанского — айриш-крим, как называла его мама — простыни, украшенные кружевами, тонкие прозрачные занавески на окнах. Столик украшал букет лилий, и их нежный аромат чувствовался в воздухе. Рядом с вазой стояло два блюда — с фруктами и канапе, охлаждалось шампанское в ведерке. 

Пикник заглянул в прикроватную тумбочку. Увиденное его не разочаровало — несколько пачек с презервативами и три вида смазки.

— Кажется, нам не придется срочно бежать в аптеку, — сообщил он Милки, с намеком показав ему тюбик. Милки положил свой пиджак на спинку диванчика и порозовел.

— Я не знал, что там такое есть, — застенчиво произнес он. 

Пикник присвистнул, копаясь в тумбочке.

— Тут есть еще ребристые, в пупырышку, супертонкие, с клубникой… — перечислил Пикник и лукаво прищурился. — Тебе какие больше нравятся?

— А мы можем без них? — Милки повертел пачку в руках. — Мы ведь проверялись. 

— Если ты хочешь, — Пикник положил презервативы в тумбочку, а смазку бросил на постель.

— Чтобы потом не тратить время, — сообщил Пикник, притягивая к себе мужа.

Мужа, да. Они теперь женаты. Боже, как повернулась жизнь за столь короткое время.

Милки обнял его за шею и чуть поднял голову. Он был ненамного ниже Пикника, и это было очень удобно. 

Пикник нежно лизнул его нижнюю губу, отчего Милки тихо ахнул. Этот звук, который был ощутим лишь по движению воздуха, мгновенно отозвался теплотой в паху. Пикник поцеловал уже всерьез, его язык прошелся по языку Милки, как будто приглашая включиться в игру. Милки застонал и опустил руки на грудь Пикника, его пальцы вцепились в пуговицы рубашки.

Пикник чуть не порвал рубашку, когда выпутывался из нее. Милки раздевался куда аккуратнее, но его глаза стали темными, как ночное небо. Снимая белье, он изящно выгнулся, и Пикник облизнулся, кладя руку на член.

— Знаешь, опасно так делать, когда в комнате с тобой находится возбужденный парень, — сообщил он. Милкизасмеялся, залезая на кровать рядом.

— Мне больше так не делать? — прошептал он в губы Пикника. Горячее дыхание обласкало лицо, Пикник невольно приоткрыл рот, ловя тихие выдохи.

— Делай все, что хочешь, — одним движением он ухватил Милки за талию и повалил на постель. 

— Это мой способ бороться с застенчивостью, — Милки и правда покраснел, но его голос не дрожал, и он вполне уверенно гладил Пикника по груди. — Впечатляет, — с восхищением в глазах произнес он, слегка царапая ногтями пресс супруга. 

Пикник прищурился — от алых полосок, оставленных на коже, приятный жар стекал тонкими струйками прямо в пах. 

— Нравится? — он чуть поменял положение, чтобы член удобно прижимался к бедру Милки, и скользнул языком по его шее, прижав быстро бьющуюся жилку.

— Ох… да, хотя я не фанат кубиков и качков, — Милки прикрыл глаза, вплел пальцы в волосы Пикника, подталкивая его пониже. 

— Я не качаюсь постоянно, так что этого можешь не бояться, — Пикник потянул губами за сосок, с восторгом ощутив, как Милки задрожал и непроизвольно дернул бедрами.

— Я… — Пикник принялся за второй сосок, и Милки замолчал, только сжал пальцы в волосах сильнее. Он тянул отдельные прядки и отпускал, слегка царапал кожу головы, и это было очень приятно. Пикник тихо охал, и его дыхание холодило влажные следы от слюны на теле Милки. Контраст температур заставлял того стонать и ерзать на постели.

— Как ты хочешь? — Пикник накрыл ладонью пах Милки и погладил, с удовлетворением глядя на выгнувшегося супруга.

— А ты? — Милки закусил губу, волнообразно поднимая бедра и потираясь о широкую ладонь. Это движение было таким чувственным и в то же время простым, невинным, что у Пикника живот свело от желания поскорее ощутить волнующий жар тела и забыться в движениях — новых и все же таких знакомых.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было удобно, — Пикник улыбался. Милки немного нахмурил брови. 

— Тогда можно я перевернусь? — не дожидаясь согласия, он изящно перевернулся набок. Пикник выдохнул и обеими руками обхватил его ягодицы.

— Ты решил воспользоваться своим главным оружием, да? — прохрипел он, сжимая ладонями упругую плоть. Внутри все сладко содрогалось от желания взять и наконец наполнить собой, но он держал себя в руках. Это же не девица из бара, это — муж. Сначала он позаботится о его удовольствии.

— Почему бы и нет? — лукаво сообщил Милки, обернувшись через плечо. Пикник хмыкнул и взял смазку.

— Маленький негодник, — шепнул он в нежное, полускрытое темными прядями ухо. Милки вздрогнул — то ли от обжигающего дыхания, то ли от прохладной смазки.

Пикник скрупулезно подготавливал его — ни с кем еще он, кажется, не тратил столько времени на это. Смазка перепачкала его руку и бедра Милки, которыми он двигал в такт движениям пальцев внутри себя. С члена уже текло на простыню.

— Ну хватит уже! — наконец взмолился Милки, жмурясь. Взмокшие волосы прилипли к его щекам и лбу, щеки цвели почти горячечным румянцем.

— Хорошо, — Пикник вылил холодную смазку прямо себе на член, чтобы немного прийти в себя и не кончить сразу же, как войдет. Быстро размазав гель, он наконец толкнулся вперед.

— Ох черт… — низко простонал он, пряча лицо в изгибе плеча Милки. Комната закачалась перед глазами, мышцы Милки сразу же втянули его внутрь, обняли так плотно и так восхитительно. 

— Да, давай уже, — ворчливые нотки в голосе супруга явно намекали, что если Пикник сейчас не займется делом, то Милки очень обидится.

Выпрямившись, Пикник положил ладонь на поясницу, и Милки гибко прогнулся, прижался плечами к постели. Его искусанные губы приоткрылись в выдохе, темные глаза смотрели шало. Он явно наслаждался медленными, томными движениями внутри себя. 

Пикника почему-то восхитило то, что он даже не попытался потрогать себя, вытянул обе руки перед собой. Он отдавался искренне, и такое не могло не тронуть что-то очень глубоко в душе.

Пикник зажмурился, прижался к его влажной спине и двинул бедрами посильнее. Последовавший за этим низкий довольный стон явно поощрил его, и Пикник отдался размашистым сильным движениям.

Было жарко, и пот щекотал спину. Воздух будто сгустился до киселя, обжигая легкие. Пикник зажмурил глаза, под веками вспыхивали яркие алые пятна каждый раз, когда Милки сжимался на его члене.

Сжимая его в объятиях, Пикник погладил его по бедру и скользнул рукой вниз, чтобы приласкать член. Милки задрожал, прогнулся еще сильнее и кончил. Пикник ощутил волну, прокатившуюся по его внутренним мышцам, и провалился в оргазм, как в белое пуховое одеяло.

Постепенно сквозь пелену проступили очертания обстановки номера. Милки тяжело дышал, и Пикник тут же скатился с него, чтобы не придавить.

— Охрененно, — выдавил он, раскинувшись в позе морской звезды. Милки улыбнулся и потянулся.

— Хорошо, — с удовлетворением заключил он, прикрыв глаза.

Пикник наблюдал за ним с удовольствием. Жизнь представлялась ему радужной и прекрасной. 

— Передохнем немного, и второй раунд? — шутливо спросил он, нависнув над Милки. Тот в притворном ужасе распахнул глаза.

— Еще?

— Почему нет? — Пикник обвел носом краешек уха Милки.

— Сначала давай отдохнем немного, — Милки сполз с кровати и пошел в ванную. Пикник же, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, только хмыкнул.

Он был уверен, что через полчаса то восхитительное, что только что было между ними, повторится.

Марс помог им переехать в квартирку. Вещей у Милки было не слишком много, Пикник тоже решил не заморачиваться и взял самое необходимое. Если что, всегда можно вернуться в родительский дом и забрать остальное.

Вечером они с Милки сидели в обнимку возле телевизора, старенького, но вполне еще бодро работающего, и ели пиццу. Показывали какую-то старую комедию.

— Завтра мы должны будем пойти на прием к семейному психологу, — задумчиво сказал Милки. — А нам обязательно туда ходить каждую неделю?

— Отец сказал, что они с матерью ходили месяца три, потом психолог дал заключение, что все ок, и надо приходить, только если будут реальные проблемы, — Пикник откусил от пиццы и лихо накрутил сыр на язык. — Так что, думаю, у нас будет то же самое.

Милки улыбнулся.

— Я тоже надеюсь, — тихо сказал он. — Ты мне понравился. С самого начала.

— А тебе давали мои фотографии? — поинтересовался Пикник. — А то у меня твоя была, я примерно знал, кого увижу.

— Твой отец показал мне, — кивнул Милки. — Он был такой… очень вежливый и сдержанный. Про тебя сказал очень мало, а когда брат у него спросил, почему так, то мистер Кэдбери сказал, что ты сам должен будешь мне про себя рассказать.

Пикник неопределенно что-то промычал, задумавшись. Надо же… 

— Послезавтра у меня первый рабочий день, — наконец произнес он. — Буду рабочим на стройке. Платят неплохо, но рабочий день 12 часов.

— С меня обед и ужин, — улыбнулся Милки, но тут же посерьезнел. — Марс работал на стройке какое-то время. Пока его не уволили из-за конфликта в бригаде. Он приходил очень уставший.

Пикник пожал плечами.

— Зато никто не будет висеть над душой и недовольно кривиться, — проворчал он.

Милки удивленно на него посмотрел, но промолчал.

Посещение семейного психолога было простым и коротким. Мужчина средних лет задал им несколько стандартных вопросов, они прошли парочку тестов, после чего было сказано, что пока что проблем нет, и в обязательных посещениях нет необходимости.

— Но если же у вас возникнут недопонимания, ссоры… чувство тревоги, обиды или какие-либо другие негативные чувства к партнеру, то позвоните мне. Не доводите до последней стадии, в вашем случае это чревато большими проблемами, — сказал им напоследок психолог.

Пикник сунул визитку в карман, а дома положил ее на тумбочку, куда они решили складывать ключи и прочие мелочи.

Дома… Так непривычно было называть эту крошечную квартирку домом. Но вскоре она стала очень уютной. Милки потратил небольшую заначку на приведение квартиры в обжитой вид. На окнах появились простые голубые занавески, в кухне — набор столовой посуды и новые кастрюля со сковородкой. Ванная украсилась стаканчиком для щеток и оригинальными крючками для полотенец. В гостиной же Милки поставил на окно красивый цветущий кактус, а возле телевизора — статуэтку в виде обнимающихся хвостами кошек.

Пикник тоже внес лепту. Теперь на их раскладном диване было хорошее постельное белье и подушки, а в кухне — новый холодильник, вместо дребезжащего старого. 

В первую же неделю у них в гостях побывали родители Пикника и Марс Форрест. Виспа оценила усилия новоиспеченного зятя по созданию уюта, Марс убедился, что молодожены вполне уживаются друг с другом, Флейк в первые же полчаса перефотографировал каждую деталь обстановки. 

Холс ограничился простым кивком.

— Прекрасно. Проблем быть не должно, — он с намеком посмотрел на сына. Пикник фыркнул.

— У нас все нормально, — отбрил он.

Милки каждый день с утра уезжал в университет — если у него даже не было пар, то он торчал в библиотеке или выполнял практические задания. Пикник выходил вместе с ним, чмокал супруга в щечку на прощание, и дальше они расходились в разные стороны: Милки на автобусную остановку, а Пикник — на стройку, располагавшуюся через два квартала.

Он довольно легко сошелся с бригадой работяг — почти все они либо были когда-то осужденными, либо выполняли исправительные работы. Тут никого не интересовало ничье темное прошлое, главное — работать на совесть.

И Пикник работал — таскал раствор, кирпичи, помогал класть стены и соединять конструкции. Работа была, безусловно, тяжелая, но для нее не требовалось особенных навыков. Через неделю он уже разбирался во всем, что было нужно для самостоятельного труда.

Рабочий день начинался в восемь утра, заканчивался в восемь вечера — с перерывом на обед в час. Домой Пикник приходил уже затемно и сразу же лез в душ.

В первый день он чуть не уснул за ужином — сильно устал с непривычки. Но потом стало легче.

Пикник стал более поджарым, мускулы выделялись сильнее. И он загорел — на стройке часто работали по пояс голышом. 

— Ты теперь похож на печеньку, — смеялся Милки в постели, — как будто окунули по пояс в шоколадную глазурь.

— Поверь, я не самый смуглый, — отвечал Пикник, — в нашей бригаде двое негров и мулат, кожа цветом как хорошо заваренный чай. Хорошо, что я не обгорел на солнце, хотя по идее должен был.

— Тогда я намазал бы твою спину сметаной, — щурился Милки, — а после слизал бы ее…

С этими словами он сползал вниз, снимал с Пикника трусы и вбирал его член в рот. Пикник глухо стонал, кусая губы, и вцеплялся пальцами в волосы Милки.

После они засыпали в обнимку, и их день начинался заново. Они вновь просыпались, завтракали вместе и расходились до вечера.

Жизнь текла спокойно и размеренно, Пикник удивлялся, что способен вполне мирно с кем-то уживаться. Без скандалов, воплей и ежедневной ругани.

Ему все время казалось, что чего-то не хватает. Пикник старался выбрасывать такие мысли из головы. У него есть работа, есть свои деньги, есть супруг. Чего еще надо-то?

Но однажды Пикник после работы повстречал своего кореша из старой банды, и тот позвал его в бар выпить немного.

— Не могу, — покачал головой Пикник. — Меня ждут дома.

— Да всего полчаса! Два бокала выпьем и пойдем, — звал его кореш.

Пикник дернулся, настолько явно в голове прозвучал голос отца: «Я тебе запрещаю это делать». 

Ну уж нет! Никто ничего ему теперь не вправе запретить. Подумаешь, задержится на полчаса. Впереди суббота, так что пропустить стаканчик в пятницу — святое дело.

— Идем.

Рука дрожала, и ключ никак не попадал в замочную скважину. Пикник уперся лбом в косяк и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на дверной ручке.

Та плясала перед глазами. Пикник пробурчал что-то нецензурное и предпринял еще попытку, как вдруг дверь распахнулась.

— Пикник? — Милки был явно в шоке, судя по голосу.

— Оп-па, — Пикник пьяно улыбнулся, — попал.

— Это точно, — Милки испуганно смотрел на него, ожидая, пока супруг заползет в прихожую. — Почему ты в таком состоянии?

— К-каком? — Пикник привалился к стене прихожей. Очень хотелось упасть на пол и спать.

Милки покачал головой и подставил плечо.

— Пойдем спать, — сказал он тихо, — сейчас от тебя все равно никакого толку.

— Да я! — Пикник ударил себя в грудь и зашипел от боли. Не рассчитал силу. — Хочешь докажу?

Вытянув губы трубочкой, он попытался поцеловать Милки, но тот увернулся.

— С ума сошел, — дотащив Пикника до дивана, он помог ему лечь ровно. — Спи, завтра поговорим.

Пикник вяло махнул рукой, не желая засыпать в одиночку. Но Милки накинул на него плед и ушел, и Пикника постепенно сморил тяжелый похмельный сон.

Как и следовало ожидать, утро было мерзким. Пикник полчаса торчал под холодным душем, пока кожа не покрылась мурашками. На кухне было слишком солнечно, и голова противно ныла. 

А еще Милки. Он ничего не говорил, молча поставил перед супругом стакан с водой и алка-зельцер. Пикник мгновенно проглотил таблетки и приложил холодный стакан ко лбу.

— Прости меня, — хрипло произнес он. — Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло… 

Милки молча мыл посуду, не поворачиваясь лицом. Но даже его спина выражала осуждение.

— Я не хочу, чтобы наша семейная жизнь превратилась в бесконечные пьянки и скандалы, — тихо сказал он, вытирая мокрые руки. 

— Она не превратится, — заверил его Пикник. Игнорируя головную боль, он встал со стула, подошел к Милки и обнял его за талию. — Я же не дурак. И не хочу в тюрьму.

— Хорошо, что ты это осознаешь, — Милки впервые за это утро улыбнулся. — Потому что я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты сел в тюрьму. Я тебя люблю.

Пикник поцеловал его в макушку и прижался щекой к его мягким волосам. Обругав себя в который раз за допущенный идиотизм, он предложил:

— Давай сегодня закажем чего-нибудь домой и проведем весь день в постели.

«Прости, задержусь сегодня(((. Консультация у профессора, у него пары до восьми».

Пикник вздохнул, глядя в телефон. Если Милки останется на консультацию, значит, его не будет дома еще часа два. Киснуть в квартире перед телевизором неохота. Может…

Подняв ворот куртки, Пикник заспешил вверх по улице. К той самой вывеске бара, куда ходил в прошлый раз.

«Всего лишь два стакана, и не больше», — твердо пообещал он себе, толкая дверь. Бар встретил его шумом голосов, ароматами алкоголя и потных тел и громкой музыкой.

И старой компанией знакомых, которая, увидев Пикника, замахала ему руками.

Пикник улыбнулся и пошел к ним, мельком глянув на часы. Да, у него есть часок, чтобы посидеть в тепле с друзьями и немного расслабиться.

Когда утром Пикник выполз из туалета со страдающим выражением лица, весь взъерошенный и пахнущий как помойка, на столе его уже ждали стакан воды и таблетки. Милки сидел напротив и, судя по выражению его лица, был в ужасе.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он. 

— Ничего, с чего ты взял? — Пикник проглотил лекарство и сморщился от головной боли.

— Просто… ты стал выпивать, — Милки пожал плечами.

— Подумаешь, пару раз перебрал. Вчера хотел тебя дождаться, зашел в бар, а там футбол показывали, — Пикник улыбнулся через силу. — Прости.

— Тебе лучше поспать, ты плохо выглядишь, — Милки встал из-за стола. Пикник поймал его за талию и привлек к себе.

— Я вполне в норме, — промурлыкал он, задирая футболку на животе Милки. 

— Не надо, — Милки уперся руками в его плечи, но его дрожь подсказала Пикнику, что он на верном пути.

— Почему нет? — Пикник прикусил кожу возле пупка, провел языком выше. Милки закрыл глаза и тихо ахнул.

Пикник подхватил его на руки и понес на диван.

На работе им сообщили, что коэффициенты повысились, зарплату им выплатят меньше, чем было оговорено, а работы будет еще больше. Пикник начал скандалить, но ему ясно сказали, что он может все свои возмущения засунуть в задницу.

— Набирали бы нормальных строителей, то и платили бы нормально, — рявкнул начальник, — а то понаберут всяких из тюряг, а мне потом с вашими отчетами по полночи сидеть.

Пикник тогда напился так, что его до дома донесли ребята из бригады. Когда он поутру рассказал Милки, тот немного смягчился.

— Это плохо, — сказал он, погладив Пикника по плечу. — Неужели никак нельзя повлиять на это?

— Почему же, можно, уволиться нахрен, — хмуро отозвался Пикник. — Только сказали, что другой работы нам днем с огнем не найти.

— Ничего, прорвемся, — Милки улыбнулся и сам поцеловал его.

Осень прошла, сменившись зимой. Деревья покрылись слоем снега, витрины магазинов украсились мишурой и светящимися огоньками. Люди бежали вечерами по магазинам, покупали подарки и смеялись, поздравляя друг друга с наступающим Рождеством.

Пикник этого не замечал — для него дни слились в одну сплошную серую полосу. В будни — сплошная работа доупаду и ничем не примечательные вечера в компании телевизора, в выходные — пьянки в ближайшем баре до закрытия. Пикник уже не понимал, куда он движется и к чему все это приведет. Их с Милки перестали пасти так тщательно, как в первые месяцы, и это было теперь ему только на руку.

В баре всегда было жарко, даже слишком. Пикник как обычно бросил деньги на стойку. Первый стакан виски приятно обжег горло, и он знаком приказал бармену повторить.

Окружающий мир отходил все дальше и дальше в густую пелену. Пикник запоминал происходящее моментами — стакан виски в руке, танцпол, какая-то девица, виснущая на его локте. Она была немного похожа на Милки — короткая стрижка, синие глаза. И улыбалась так похоже… или ему так казалось в пьяном угаре?

Пикник трахнул ее прямо в туалете клуба, рядом с раковинами. Еле натянул резинку и всунул, не слушая криков девушки. Впрочем, та явно была не против — вцепилась в его плечи ногтями и подмахивала так яростно, что чуть не рухнула на пол, если б Пикник держал ее не столь крепко.

После случайного секса он постарался стереть следы ее помады с лица. Вроде бы получилось неплохо, и Пикник вышел из бара и двинулся по направлению к дому.

Он постарался тихо открыть дверь, снял куртку и повесил ее на крючок возле двери. Потом разулся и тишком прокрался в комнату. Милки уже спал — его фигура, очертания которой обрисовывались одеялом, четко выделялась на фоне ярко освещенного луной окна.

Пикник решил, что разденется потом, утром, прилег прямиком сверху на свою часть дивана и захрапел.

Милки проснулся уже ближе к обеду. Голова болела — он почти всю ночь пролежал без сна, глотая слезы и нюхая перегар от Пикника. И ладно бы только перегар — от него воняло женскими духами. И когда Милки обернулся, то ясно увидел на щеке супруга не до конца стертый след розовой помады.

Увиденное его потрясло. Куда делся тот умный, обаятельный парень, про которого ему рассказывал мистер Кэдбери? Он ведь так много говорил о сыне — что тот не без греха, конечно, иначе б в программу не попал, но тот будет хорошим супругом. И что же теперь?

Нет, так больше продолжаться не могло. Терпеть пьянки, да еще и походы налево — Милки с таким мириться не собирался. Нужно поговорить с мужем.

Весь день он собирался с духом, подбирал слова. Но все они вылетели из его головы, когда Пикник снова ввалился в квартиру — на дрожащих ногах, распространяющий ароматы выпивки и сигарет.

На этот раз помады на нем не было, но стойкий аромат женского парфюма подтверждал, что Пикник опять ему изменил.

Милки сглотнул. Вот как разговаривать с ним? Марс тоже бывал под градусом, но либо он был адекватен, либо — в полнейшей отключке.

— Пикник, — начал Милки, — что происходит?

Пикник закрыл глаза и растянул губы в улыбке.

— А что? — судя по голосу, он был не настолько пьян, чтобы не соображать.

— А то, что ты не только пьешь каждые выходные, но и пошел налево, — Милки сложил руки на груди.

— Хороший левак укрепляет брак, — сообщил ему Пикник, фыркнув. — Да ладно тебе. Это так, просто трах.

Он потянулся к Милки, чтобы привлечь его к себе. Но Милки впервые вырвался.

— Я не хочу этого всего! — воскликнул он. — Ты изменился до неузнаваемости! Бухаешь не просыхая, у тебя лицо серое и синяки под глазами как у запойного, а теперь еще начал трахать баб по барам!Об этом мы с мистером Кэдбери не договаривались!

Пикник мгновенно распахнул глаза, в них блеснуло что-то очень нехорошее. Милки и моргнуть не успел, как супруг схватил его за запястья стальной хваткой.

— И о чем это вы с моим отцом договаривались, а? — вкрадчиво спросил Пикник. — Что я весь из себя положительный, нигде не мелькал, не был, не привлекался? Может, он тебе всю мою жизнь расписал, которую планировал? Школа, универ, работа? А он тебе про мою бывшую невесту не рассказывал, которую мне подобрал точно так же как и тебя?! Швырнул фотку мне в лицо и сказал, что моя судьба уже выбрана им до самого конца!

Милки в ужасе слушал этот отчаянный крик. Пикник больно сдавил его запястья, дергая за руки. Милки старался вырваться, но удалось ему лишь тогда, когда муж сам его отпустил.

— Он говорил о тебе с любовью, — прошептал он.

Лучше б он этого не говорил. Пикник ухватил Милки за плечи и стал трясти, глаза у него нездорово блестели.

— Любовь?! Да херня это все! Если б любил, не запер бы меня в комнате как бешеного пса! Не заставил бы бросить бейсбол, не то моя спортивная стипендия помешала бы мне сделать карьеру юриста! Не подсунул бы мне эту девицу, дочурку знакомых — отличная, говорит, невеста, прямо как племенную кобылу рекомендовал! И так всю жизнь! Он меня ненавидит, ты понимаешь это! Ненавидит!

Пикник оттолкнул его и проковылял в спальню. Милки сполз на пол, почти ничего не слыша — так явно стояло перед глазами дикое лицо Пикника. Страх его парализовал. Он не первый раз видел, как кто-то слетает с катушек, но впервые этот гнев был обращен на него.

Милки кое-как поднялся на ноги, сорвал с крючка свою куртку и выбежал из квартиры, всхлипывая. Слезы застилали взор, и он чудом не вписался в стену подъезда.

На улице тихо падал снег, было хорошо и спокойно. Прохлада остудила пылающее лицо. Милки отдышался и запахнул куртку.

На запястьях он заметил бледные пятна, к утру обещавшие стать полноценными синяками. Придется в универ надеть водолазку с рукавами.

Милки просидел на детских качелях целый час. Он отрешенно глядел на безлюдный двор, лишь изредка вытирая слезы. Жизнь превратилась из тихой и мирной в безумное жуткое существование.

Это нужно было прекратить. Нужно переезжать к Марсу, он должен помочь и защитить. Никогда еще Милки не думал, что ему потребуется защита от собственного супруга.

Но Пикник превратился в опасного незнакомца, а дожидаться, когда тот впервые ударит его, Милки не собирался.

Утром Милки уехал в универ раньше, чем нужно было — ночью прокрался домой, собрал кое-какие вещички в сумку и уехал на автобусе. Начала пар он дожидался в Макдональдсе неподалеку.

— Ты сегодня рановато, — поприветствовал его с улыбкой Киндер Ферреро, с которым они учились в одной группе. Милки махнул ему рукой и вначале не понял, почему тот нахмурился.

— Что это? — Киндер ухватил его за руку, нахмурился, ощутив, как испуганно дернулся Милки. Отодвинув рукав и увидев налившиеся лиловым цветом следы пальцев на запястье, Киндер сурово сдвинул брови.

— Твой муж, да? — спросил он мрачно. Милки выдернул руку и натянул рукав.

— Он ничего такого не сделал, — попытался он оправдать Пикника. Но Киндера было не так-то легко провести.

— Такие синяки сами тоже не появляются, — сказал он. — Он тебя бьет? Почему ты не напишешь на него заявление?

— Он меня не бьет, Киндер, — спокойно возразил Милки. — Просто… ох, он вчера столько мне рассказал. Я даже не мог этого представить.

— Это не повод драться, — Киндер шел рядом. — Тебе нужно бросить его. 

Милки промолчал. Взгляд скользнул по кольцу, вспомнилось, с каким нежным выражением лица Пикник его надевал. Почему все обернулось именно так?

Милки впервые невнимательно слушал лекторов — был слишком занят собственными переживаниями. Киндер сидел рядом и неодобрительно хмурился, но молчал.

— Я провожу тебя к брату, — заявил он в конце занятий, — и не могу позволить тебе остаться с твоим неуравновешенным мужем.

— Хорошо, — Милки был слишком подавлен, чтобы спорить. Киндер усадил его в арендованную машину. Спросив адрес, он завел мотор и вывернул на дорогу.

Марс ждал их на пороге дома.

— Что случ… — он мгновенно заметил синяки. Милки опустил глаза — зря он рукава теребил, может, Марс бы так и не заметил.

— Ничего страшного. Можно я пока у тебя поживу? — тихо спросил он.

— Еще спрашивает. Конечно, проходи, — он посмотрел на Киндера, и тот отступил.

— Что ж, теперь ты в безопасности. Звони, если понадобится помощь, — Киндер тепло улыбнулся и пошел к машине.

Милки зашел следом за Марсом в квартиру. Как непривычно было осознавать, что он тут жил еще полгода назад. А теперь…

Он всхлипнул. Почувствовав объятия брата, совсем разревелся.

— Тише, маленький брат. Мы справимся, — Марс его обнял и отвел на кухню. Заварил чай и поставил кружку перед Милки. — Я ему обязательно морду набью, пусть только рискнет сунуться.

— Нет! — Милки утер слезы. — Тебе нельзя, попадешь. Да и Пикник… Он мне ничего такого не сделал. Просто был очень пьяный и…

— Нашел оправдание, — фыркнул Марс. — Рассказывай. Нисхуя никогда ничего не происходит.

Милки смотрел в кружку, где медленно крутились чаинки. И рассказал — про пьянки, про измены. И про то, что он узнал в последний раз.

— Я даже не знал, что мистер Кэдбери его запирал, — тихо говорил Милки. — Так ведь нельзя.

— Бить людей тоже нельзя, — Марс сплюнул. — Чертова семейка. Разводиться надо, вот что. Похуй на все. 

— Я… — начал было Милки, но Марс не дал ему договорить.

— Даже и не возражай! Ждешь первого удара, что ли? Или когда он вообще сопьется? Знал, что с этим мажором что-то не то. И даже ничего мне не говори. Я денег найду, выйдем из программы. Она только калечит.

Милки покачал головой. Сил спорить не было. Да и брат был прав, как ни горько было это осознавать.

— Я хочу спать, — прошептал Милки. 

— Иди спи, завтра можешь прогулять универ, — хмыкнул Марс. — А этому, если придет, я рожу начищу.

— Не надо, Марс. Да и, может, он меня искать не будет, — Милки бледно улыбнулся и ушел в свою бывшую спальню. Тут еще оставались его вещи, было уютно и спокойно.

Милки упал на постель, закопался в плед и зажмурился, отгоняя подступившие слезы.

Он уснул через полчаса.

Пикник глянул на часы. Шесть вечера, а Милки еще не вернулся из универа. Почему?

Он плохо помнил предыдущий день, но был уверен, что не сделал ничего такого, чего не делал раньше. Ну, выпил…

Черт, надо с этим завязывать. Пикник глянул на себя с утра и ужаснулся — на него смотрело лицо начинающего алкоголика, с мешками под глазами, серой кожей и красными глазами. Он даже сфотографировал это в качестве напоминания. 

Приведя себя в порядок, он отправился на работу. Сегодня работали до пяти — впереди были рождественские каникулы. Ребята шутили и делились планами на новогодние развлечения.

Пикник вяло улыбался — он весь день думал над тем, во что превратилась его жизнь. Пьянки, а теперь еще и измены. Дерьмо какое-то. Нужно прекращать — иначе зачем вообще все это было затеяно?

Он отправился домой, по пути зашел в магазин и купил для Милки его любимые карамельные тянучки. Квартира встретила его тишиной и темнотой, но это не удивило Пикника — мало ли, задержался.

Но когда Милки не пришел уже к шести часам, Пикник заволновался.

Он набрал Милки, но тот сбросил звонок. А потом еще и еще. Не хочет разговаривать? Почему?

Пикник набирал номер до тех пор, пока звонок не приняли, и явно разозленный мужской голос не рявкнул в трубку:

— Еще раз ты наберешь этот номер, и я тебе печень отобью! 

Пикник в шоке опустил руку с зажатым в ней телефоном. Что за… Почему Милки поехал к Марсу?

Пикник оделся буквально за пять секунд и вызвал такси. Через двадцать минут он уже был возле дома Форреста. Он снова набрал номер, и на этот раз ответил Милки.

— Я слушаю, — сообщил он безэмоциональным голосом.

— Пожалуйста, выйди, я хочу с тобой поговорить, — попросил Пикник. — Это очень важно.

Милки бросил трубку, но Пикник не сдавался. Он набирал снова и снова, но вскоре услышал, что абонент вне зоны действия сети.

Дверь подъезда распахнулась, и оттуда вылетел злобный Марс. Пикник и моргнуть не успел, как мощный удар в нос заставил его отступить.

— Ты ублюдок! — шипел Форрест, замахиваясь. Второй удар пришелся в скулу, и голова Пикника мотнулась в сторону, как на ниточке. Третий удар под дых чуть не заставил его задохнуться. Пикник упал не землю, пытаясь прокашляться.

— Если ты еще раз подойдешь сюда, то пеняй на себя, — сообщил Марс. Он покопался в кармане, и на снег перед пытающимся отдышаться Пикником что-то упало.

— Мой брат не хочет иметь ничего общего с пьяницей и бабником, — Марс закурил и пошел назад к подъезду. — Можешь засунуть себе в жопу все свои разговоры.

Пикник почти не услышал окончания его слов. Он смотрел на обручальное кольцо, которое лежало на белоснежном снегу, как на подушечке.

Это конец.

Утро Сочельника было солнечным и на удивление теплым для зимы. Во дворе бегали ребятишки, играя в снежки. Их веселые громкие крики были слышны с раннего утра.

Пикник смотрел в окно на эту идиллическую картину, но не видел перед собой ничего. Он просидел так всю ночь, вертел кольцо Милки и ощущал дикую пустоту внутри.

Хорошо, что не нужно было идти на работу, на это попросту не было сил. Пикник хотел было напиться до бесчувствия, так, чтобы упасть и ни о чем не думать, но один только аромат алкоголя вызвал у него тошноту.

Но когда с визитом приехали родители, все стало по-настоящему страшно.

Пикник ровным мертвым голосом сообщил им, что они с Милки расстались, и положил кольцо на стол. Мама ахнула и прижала руки ко рту, Флейк с ужасом посмотрел на отца.

Тот глядел на Пикника, нахмурившись.

— Почему вы расстаетесь? Поссорились? — требовательно спросил Холс.

— Я слишком много пью и умудрился изменить ему пару раз, — Пикник смотрел в стол и отвечал так, будто находился на допросе. 

— Пикник! — с осуждением воскликнула мама. — Тебя ничему не научил прошлый опыт?

— Его ничему не научит целая жизнь, — сказал отец и жестом приказал семье вставать. — Мы уходим. 

— Папа, можно я останусь? — Флейк подошел к брату поближе. Пикник покачал головой.

— Нет, не сейчас. Празднуйте без меня, — сказал он, так и не взглянув ни разу на свою семью.

Точнее, на семью, которая была когда-то его.

Какое-то время в холле был слышен шум, но потом и он стих. Пикник положил голову на сложенные руки. 

И затрясся от немых рыданий.

— Я тебе сказал, что с тобой будет, если ты еще раз покажешь тут свою пропитую морду, — Марс с угрозой подступил к нему. Он держал внушительного вида биту, так что в том, что он исполнит угрозу и выбьет из Пикника дух, не приходилось сомневаться. Но Пикник отступил на шаг.

— Я хочу поговорить с Милки, — сказал он. — Только поговорить.

— Я здесь, — раздалось из-за спины Пикника, — но я с тобой не очень хочу разговаривать.

Пикник резко обернулся. Милки поднимался по лестнице на свой этаж. Пикник сделал шаг к нему.

— Я прошу только один разговор, — сказал он мягко.

— Марс, опусти биту, пожалуйста, — Милки разговаривал неожиданно холодно. Никогда еще Пикник не слышал такого тона от него.

— Что-то ты быстро приехал, — Марс опустил биту, но остался стоять на месте.

— Киндер подвез, — Милки улыбнулся. 

Пикник нахмурился.

— Кто такой Киндер? — спросил он.

— Новый ухажер моего брата, — тут же встрял Марс. — Так что вали отсюда, пока глаза на жопу не натянули.

— Марс, — одернул его Милки. Потом снова посмотрел на Пикника.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Это правда? — Пикник забыл про все, что хотел сказать. Его объял ужас при мысли, что Милки иправда мог утешиться в других объятиях.

— Что именно? — Милки поднял бровь.

— Про ухажера, — Пикник сделал еще один шаг, но Милки отшатнулся, и он остановился.

— Это теперь не твое дело, — Милки покачал головой. — Я вернул тебе кольцо. Мы будем ходить отмечаться вместе, потому что я все еще не хочу, чтобы ты сел в тюрьму. Но… прости, я так больше не могу.

— Милки! — Пикник попытался было его остановить, но тот забежал в квартиру, дверь которой была открыта. 

А дорогу Пикнику преградил Марс.

— Вот и поговорили, — он изо всех сил толкнул Пикника, и тот, не удержавшись, полетел вниз по лестнице, скатившись на один пролет. 

Он неплохо приложился затылком о стену. Хорошо, что на нем была шапка, иначе он бы разбил голову.

Но что значила эта боль по сравнению с тем, что он ощутил сейчас? Он потерял все, что было лучшего в его жизни.

И теперь ему некого было винить, кроме себя самого.

Рождество Пикник провел в квартире. Он даже телевизор не включил — не было сил смотреть все эти веселые комедии, когда в душе царил полный бардак. И поэтому Пикник всю ночь проторчал у окна на кухне. Перед ним стояла бутылка шампанского, которую они с Милки планировали открыть на первый совместный праздник. Но Пикник так к ней и не притронулся.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно ехал в потерявшей управление машине, и вот-вот должен был свалиться на дно ущелья. Только удара все никак не наступало.

Зачем он вообще все это делал? Что именно и кому доказал? Что не подчиняется отцу? Что сам способен со всем справиться? Что теперь ему никто не указ, и можно делать все, что захочется?

Пикник невесело рассмеялся своим мыслям. Он делал все, что хотел — вот и довыделывался. Родители теперь разочаровались в нем — ладно отец, тот и до этого не особенно любил его. Но мама… И Флейк… Как им теперь в глаза смотреть?

А Милки… Пикник зажмурился, вспоминая ужас в его глазах. Зачем он вывалил на него свои проблемы? Еще и тряс как грушу, ничего удивительного, что Марс Форрест теперь думает, что Пикник еще и рукоприкладством занимался. И с каким удовольствием он сказал, что у Милки появился новый ухажер!

Пикник закрыл глаза. Может, оно и к лучшему — Милки заслуживает нормальной жизни, а не с ним, который в двух шагах от тюрьмы. Теперь жизнь Пикника зависела от того, не решит ли Милки все же сдать непутевого муженька. Одно его слово — и Пикнику крышка.

«Болтаешься как дерьмо в проруби», — вспомнились слова отца. Пикник зажмурился и помотал головой, силясь изгнать этот холодный голос из головы, но отец словно продолжал говорить с ним:

«Если ты не хочешь решать сам, значит, за тебя решат другие».

— Можно подумать, я хоть что-то в своей жизни решал, — пробурчал Пикник вслух. Он нахмурился, глядя через окно на огни города.

Отец сам записал его в программу и выбрал ему мужа. Но… Пикник ведь мог сказать, что Милки ему не нравится, и попросить анкеты других кандидатов. Мог бы сам проявить хоть немножко заинтересованности в своем будущем. Ведь так? Он просто привык, что отец все решит и сделает так, как нравится ему самому, а переспорить его никогда не удавалось. Но в тот раз речь ведь шла не о том, в какую секцию ходить и что читать, а Ο его собственной жизни. Значило ли это, что он сам пустил все на самотек и позволил отцу решать?

Пикник нахмурился. Если так, то значит, он сам заварил всю эту кашу. И теперь решать проблемы предстояло самостоятельно. Иначе он точно так и будет болтаться по жизни как говно в проруби.

Нужно снова поговорить с Милки. И помириться с ним. Показать, что Пикник вовсе не аморфная бухающая субстанция, а нормальный человек.

Отличный план. Пикник глянул на часы — Рождество уж давно наступило. Послезавтра он и Милки должны пойти отмечаться в соцслужбу. Там и можно будет поговорить.

Пикник убрал подальше так и не открытое шампанское и улегся спать.

— То есть вы утверждаете, что у вас все в порядке? — соцработник смотрел на них с подозрением. Пикник широко ему улыбнулся и привлек к себе Милки.

— Конечно. Вы сомневаетесь? — мягко спросил он. Соцработник прищурился, глядя на него. Милки тоже выдавил улыбку, и если бы Пикник не знал, как выглядит настоящая, то поверил бы ему сейчас.

— У нас все замечательно, и проблем нет, — Милки чмокнул Пикника в щеку. Его губы едва коснулись кожи, но это было уже что-то. Значит, Пикник не совсем отвратил его от себя.

— Если вы так утверждаете, то хорошо, — соцработник тяжелым взглядом смерил Пикника. — Следующая наша беседа состоится через месяц — так как прошло полгода без эксцессов, да и с работы у вас хорошие отзывы, мистер Кэдбери, то мы немного ослабляем надзор. Всего хорошего.

Милки первым повернулся и устремился к выходу. Пикник догнал его у самых дверей.

— Подожди, Милки! — Пикник потянулся было ухватить его за локоть, но не решился. — Можем мы поговорить без надзора твоего брата?

Милки остановился, съежившись.

— Зачем? — тихо спросил он. — Ты ведь можешь теперь вести какую угодно жизнь. Я не мешаю.

— Но ты мне и не мешал никогда, — Пикник протянул ему руку. — Послушай, я… наворотил много дел. Можем мы отойти в сторонку?

Милки сглотнул и нерешительно вложил свою ладонь в его.

— Спасибо, — Пикник отвел его в сторону, под большое раскидистое дерево.

— Только побыстрее, если можно, — попросил его Милки. — За мной заедет Киндер.

Пикник сжал зубы, опять услышав это имя. 

— Хорошо, — он выдохнул. — Я… Я вел себя как полный моральный урод, знаю. Прости меня… и за пьянки, и за измены эти, и за руки. У тебя были синяки ведь, да? — Пикник взял Милки за руку. Та безвольно лежала в его ладони. Он задрал рукав куртки — следы почти сошли, но Пикник мог представить, как запястья мужа выглядели раньше.

— Прости. — Он осторожно коснулся губами кожи. Пикник улыбнулся — сердце Милки забилось сильнее, и это отразилось на пульсе. Значит, он не так равнодушен, как хочет показать.

Милки осторожно высвободил руку.

— Ты говорил тогда что-то про отца, — сказал он. — Он тебя правда запирал?

— Это неважно, — Пикник махнул рукой. — Я просто свалил на него свои ошибки. Я не знаю, вернешься ли ты ко мне, но может… ты дашь мне второй шанс?

— Я не знаю, — Милки покачал головой. В его глазах явственно были видны слезы. — Я тебя люблю, но теперь я тебя боюсь.

— Не могу тебя в этом винить, — Пикник заставил себя улыбнуться. — Что ж… Можно я хотя бы буду иногда звонить?

— Хорошо, — Милки кивнул.

Раздался гудок машины. Пикник увидел стоящую неподалеку черную БМВ. Дверь со стороны водителя была открыта, и возле нее стоял молодой парень — примерно одного с Пикником возраста, только ростом пониже и комплекцией поменьше. Он хмурился, его голубые глаза смотрели на Пикника с гневом. 

— Это Киндер приехал, — Милки вдруг ухватил Пикника за руку. — Он вообще-то не мой ухажер, мы с ним учимся вместе. Марс нарочно сгустил краски.

— Ясно, — Пикник вовсе не собирался отдавать супруга этому хлыщу, но грубой силой действовать смысла не было. Нужно было все обдумать. — Тогда иди, если он и правда довезет тебя до дома.

Милки неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Пока, — он пошел к машине и, уже сидя на пассажирском сиденье, помахал Пикнику.

БМВ скрылась из виду, а Пикник решил пройтись пешком до родительского дома. И обдумать план, очертания которого становились все более четкими.

Отец смотрел на него взглядом, который мог бы льды замораживать.

— Не ожидал тебя увидеть, — наконец произнес он и посторонился, пропуская его в дом.

— Я не ожидал, что приду, — Пикник снял куртку. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— Нужно, — отец прошел в гостиную. Там сидела мама, которая ахнула и кинулась обнимать Пикника. Флейк появился через пять минут.

— Братик! — он прижался к Пикнику, обняв его обеими руками. — С тобой все хорошо?

— Да, маленький братец, — Пикник взъерошил волосы на макушке Флейка. 

Пикник пришел как раз к обеду, поэтому помог матери накрыть на стол. Обедали молча, был слышен только стук столовых приборов да бормотание телевизора. Наконец отец отложил вилку.

— Итак, о чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросил он, опрокинув стопку коньяка. 

— Я хочу восстановиться в универе, — сразу же заявил Пикник.

Если бы он сказал, что решил пойти в монастырь и дать обет безбрачия, эффект был бы меньше. Отец чуть не поперхнулся второй стопкой, мама так и не отпила из своего бокала с вином и вытаращила глаза. Один только Флейк улыбался.

— И что же заставило тебя передумать? — отец медленно отставил коньяк. Пикник пожал плечами.

— Мне надоела стройка, — сказал он, — какие у меня перспективы? От работяги до прораба?

— Но ведь ты терпеть не мог юриспруденцию, — тихо сказала мама.

— Не так уж она и плоха, — заявил Пикник. — К тому же я не все еще забыл, и мне будет проще. У меня есть время подготовиться к новому семестру.

Отец все еще молчал. Пикник ждал его вердикта с замиранием сердца.

— Что будет, если ты опять решишь, что терпеть не можешь этот университет? — спросил отец.

— Ну… полагаю, ты вправе послать меня далеко и надолго, — сказал Пикник. — Но я не буду бросать. Мне и так слишком дорого далось осознание того, что я поступаю как дебил. Может… может, ты был прав, запирая меня в комнате, — он выдавил улыбку.

Мама встала со стула и обняла его.

— Я рада это слышать, — тихо сказала она. — Сынок, теперь я вижу, что ты вырос и стал мужчиной.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — отец немного смягчился. — Никаких пропусков и студенческих пьянок.

— Идет, — Пикник кивнул. — Кроме тех, которые будут официально. 

— И никакого спорта вместо учебы!

— А если мне дадут спортивную стипендию?

— Сначала пусть дадут, а там посмотрим, — проворчал отец. — Это мое последнее одолжение.

Пикник просиял.

— Спасибо.

Прошла неделя. Решив изменить свою жизнь раз и навсегда, Пикник вплотную занялся этим. Он поехал в универ узнать, как ему можно восстановиться. Там сказали, что при условии сдачи летних экзаменов его примут обратно, и он сможет продолжать учебу с осеннего семестра. Окрыленный этим, Пикник поехал в соцслужбу узнать, допускается ли в его положении смена работы по собственному желанию.

Когда узнал, что допускается, то сразу же написал заявление на увольнение.

Сделал дома генеральную уборку, выбросив все лишнее, и начал бегать в парке по утрам — надо было поддерживать тонус.

После новогодних праздников Пикник поехал в книжный магазин — нужно было приобрести несколько учебников и пособий, чтобы освежить знания, остававшиеся у него в голове после такого перерыва. 

Уже выходя, он столкнулся с Милки.

— Привет, — Пикник замер, глядя на него. Милки похорошел — улыбался, глаза блестели, румянец цвел на щеках. 

— Привет, — Милки посмотрел на книги в его руках. — Не знал, что ты любишь книги.

— Это для подготовки, — Пикник просиял. — Решил восстановиться в университете. 

— Это хорошо, — Милки топтался на месте. — А ты… разве не должен сейчас быть на работе?

— Я уволился, — Пикник оглянулся. — Слушай, может, обсудим все за чашкой кофе? Тут холодновато.

Милки засомневался, но в конце концов кивнул.

— Хорошо. У меня есть часок до начала практического занятия.

Они зашли в кофейню неподалеку. Тут было тепло, вкусно пахло свежим кофе и выпечкой. Пикник сделал заказ — американо и ореховый торт с карамелью для себя, мокко и молочное пирожное для Милки.

Когда официант ушел, повисло неловкое молчание. Милки смотрел в окно, украдкой бросая взгляды на Пикника. 

— Так ты… уволился? — наконец прервал он тишину. Пикник очнулся — слишком уж засмотрелся на супруга.

— Да, работы сейчас мало, платят плохо, — сказал он. — Уж лучше пиццу буду развозить, ее хоть всегда заказывают одинаково.

— Хорошо, что ты решил начать новую жизнь, — Милки улыбнулся.

— А ты как? — Пикник положил руку на стол. 

— Неплохо. Учусь, летом предстоит большая практика, представляешь? — глаза Милки заблестели. — Мои статьи одобрили в крупном научно-популярном журнале, представляешь?!

Пикник смотрел на него и не мог перестать улыбаться. Наконец им принесли кофе.

Милки положил в рот кусочек пирожного и зажмурился от удовольствия.

— Мое любимое, — сказал он, глядя на Пикника тем взглядом, который ему так нравился, с восхищением и любовью.

— Надеюсь, кофе тут хорош, — Пикник ел свой торт, почти не чувствуя вкуса. У него наконец-то налаживалась жизнь, и счастье пузырилось внутри, создавая ощущение, что еще немного — и можно будет взлететь.

Они просидели в кофейне, болтая обо всем, целый час. Неожиданно у Милки зазвонил телефон, и он, сняв трубку, заохал.

— Практика! — Милки засуетился, надевая куртку. Пикник бросил на стол деньги и помог ему одеться.

— Прости, я тебя заболтал, — озорно подмигнул он. Милки вдруг прижался к нему.

— Я скучаю, — признался он едва слышно. Сердце у Пикника подпрыгнуло, чистое счастье волнами плеснуло по венам. 

Он скучал! Интересно, так же, как и сам Пикник? Вертелся ли в постели, скучая по ставшему родным теплу? Смотрел ли вечером в темное окно, отчаянно завидуя людям в домах напротив, которые проводили время за разговорами и просмотром фильмов? Бродил ли в одиночку в парке по выходным, стараясь не смотреть на парочки?

Пикник мимолетно обнял его. Хотелось прижать изо всех сил и поцеловать, но он понимал — еще рано. Милки должен сам сказать, что выбирает его. Нельзя сейчас давить.

— Удачи на занятиях, — они вместе вышли из кофейни. Пикник снова увидел подъехавший БМВ, который сверкал фарами в начавшей сгущаться темноте.

— У нас практика с ним одновременно, — Милки словно оправдывался. — Я Киндеру написал, что в кофейне с тобой сижу, он сказал, что подвезет…

— Ничего страшного, — Пикник положил руку ему на плечо. — Если он тебе больше нравится… Я не знаю, — он почесал в затылке. — Мне не нравится, что он с тобой, но я тебя сильно обидел. Так что, наверное, не имею права сердиться.

Милки моргнул.

— Я тебе позвоню, — он чмокнул Пикника в щеку и, смутившись, побежал к машине.

Пикник смотрел вслед БМВ и чувствовал, что если бы он был воздушным шариком — точно взлетел бы от радости.

— Ты все еще видишься с ним? — Киндер смотрел четко перед собой и явно был недоволен. Милки съежился — он понимал его чувства.

— Мы просто пересеклись у книжного, — сказал он. — Пикник сказал, что хочет восстановиться в университете…

Киндер неопределенно хмыкнул. Оставшееся время они ехали в гнетущей тишине и распрощались довольно холодно.

Милки сам не знал, что сказать. Ему нравился Киндер, его поддержка, то, как он защищал его и был готов помочь. Как друг.

Милки вспоминал Пикника, его улыбку и объятия, и все меркло перед этим. Киндер не заставлял сердце замирать, его поцелуи были приятными, но и только. Когда он сегодня чмокнул в щеку Пикника, это и то вызвало в сердце больше чувств.

Милки отчаянно скучал. Дома, лежа в постели, он раздумывал — а что сейчас делает муж? Сердце пронзала острая игла ревности, стоило подумать о ком-то постороннем в его объятиях. А ведь Пикник мог привести в дом хоть двух, хоть трех девиц, его теперь ничто не сдерживало.

Воспоминания о страхе и боли поблекли вместе с синяками. Милки понимал, что опасно снова верить Пикнику. Но он даже внешне изменился. Лицо стало свежим, глаза больше не пугали краснотой. А книги в его руках окончательно убедили Милки, что его муж меняется к лучшему.

Быть может, стоило дать ему еще один шанс?

Пикник позвонил ему через несколько дней. Милки сидел дома, жуя яблоко, и листал свои заметки для будущей статьи.

— Да? — он зажал трубку между ухом и плечом.

— Привет, — раздался мягкий голос супруга. 

Милки встрепенулся.

— Привет, — сказал он, невольно улыбаясь.

— Как дела? Как твоя практика?

— Все отлично, — Милки отложил ноутбук с колен. — А ты как? Уже разносишь пиццу?

Пикник засмеялся.

— Вроде того. Не только пиццу, еще и бургеры, — он немного помолчал. — Я теперь каждую неделю езжу в родительский дом. Кажется, мне там рады.

— Они же твои родители, конечно, они тебе рады, — удивился Милки.

— Ну… по крайней мере, я пытаюсь дать им понять, что не совсем пропащий. Но у меня все довольно скучно. Расскажи мне про свою статью.

Милки говорил почти целый час без умолку — все рассказывал про свои заметки, про планы, про мечту работать в National Geographic. Пикник слушал внимательно, лишь иногда задавал уточняющие вопросы. Время летело незаметно.

— Тебе пора ложиться уже, — заметил Пикник, когда Милки зевнул. — А не то будешь спать завтра на занятиях.

— Тебе тоже нужно отдыхать, — не остался в долгу Милки. — Иначе растеряешь всю пиццу по дороге.

Пикник засмеялся.

— Спокойной ночи, Милки, — нежно произнес он.

— Спокойной ночи, — ответил Милки и отсоединился.

В эту ночь он спал спокойно и безмятежно.

Теперь Пикник звонил ему каждый день. Иногда они встречались в парке неподалеку и гуляли, болтая обо всем и ни о чем. Пикник делился своими успехами в подготовке, Милки рассказывал про статьи, которые писал. 

Они сходили отметиться в соцслужбу, где на них опять смотрели очень странно, но решили не вмешиваться. 

Пикник не решался нарушить то хрупкое равновесие, которое установилось между ними. Никогда еще у него не было таких свиданий, без заигрывания и флирта, просто прогулки, смех и иногда — робкие объятия.

Милки теперь все чаще прижимался первым. Пикник радовался, что не отбил ему всяческое желание строить отношения. 

А еще он стал носить тайком кольцо в кармане — а вдруг будет хороший момент снова сделать предложение? Теперь уже по-настоящему, не из-за того, что они оба состояли в программе и обязаны были заключить этот брак.

Теперь он с уверенностью мог сказать, что любит Милки. Его улыбку, смех, объятия, его ум и уверенность в себе. Милки зачитывал ему куски своих статей, и они приводили Пикника в восторг. Милки любил то, о чем писал. У него получались интересные и цепляющие тексты.

В один из дней он пришел к университету. День выдался коротким, и он написал Милки в чате, что сумеет встретить.

В ответ пришел смайлик и «я заканчиваю в пять».

— Пойдешь с ним? — Киндер уже научился сдерживать эмоции при виде Пикника, но все равно можно было понять, что он бесится.

— Да, мы договорились, — улыбка Милки поблекла, когда он подошел к Киндеру. — Прости. Я тогда очень испугался.

Киндер вздохнул, его глаза потемнели.

— Я думал, что у меня есть шанс, — сказал он глухо. — Но раз ты любишь его, я не стану мешать. Но если он еще раз…

— Я знаю, что могу рассчитывать на тебя, — Милки обнял его. — Ты хороший, Киндер. Просто я его люблю. А он изменился, очень сильно.

Киндер хмыкнул, показывая, что не очень-то верит. Но не стал удерживать.

Милки вылетел из дверей и сбежал по лестнице вниз.

— Привет, — он обнял Пикника за талию. — Куда пойдем?

— Куда хочешь, — Пикник закинул руку ему на шею. — Я вообще хотел позвать тебя домой… к нам домой.

Милки замер. Снова вернуться в тот дом, где он провел столько ночей — прекрасных и ужасных одновременно. Который сам обставил… и где до сих пор лежали его вещи.

— Пойдем, — тихо сказал он.

Шли молча, не смотря друг на друга, но остро ощущая присутствие партнера. Пикник несмело взял его за руку, и Милки сжал пальцы на его ладони. Он ощутил неровность кольца. Пикник его еще носит?

Они прошли светофор и свернули во двор. Поднялись на нужный этаж, Пикник возился с замком — было видно, что у него дрожат руки. Наконец ключ повернулся, и они оказались в прихожей.

Милки завозился, стараясь снять куртку, и Пикник помог ему, потянул ее вниз. Они замерли, стоя друг напротив друга в темноте и тишине квартиры.

Кто первый потянулся за поцелуем, Милки так и не понял. Губы Пикника обжигали его рот и щеки, он шептал нежные слова, раздеваясь. ОдеждаМилки полетела в разные стороны вперемешку с обувью. Пикник подхватил его за ягодицы, и Милки подпрыгнул, оказавшись в горячих объятиях.

Изголодавшееся по любви тело откликалось на прикосновения радостно. Милки изгибался, стонал и хватал Пикника за плечи. Внутри все сводило от желания принадлежать.

Пикник задрожал, когда Милки сжал его внутренними мышцами. Его лицо приняло страдальческое выражение, и Милки потянулся стереть его нежными поцелуями.

Пикник прижал его к дивану и задвигался, быстро и яростно. Милки в долгу не остался — сдавил бока ногами и почти укусил в плечо, стараясь сдержать громкий крик удовольствия.

А потом они лежали, сплетясь телами, и тяжело дышали после умопомрачительного оргазма. Было прохладно, но горячий Пикник согревал лучше любого одеяла.

Он внезапно вскочил, побежал в прихожую, и Милки приподнялся на локтях. Он обеспокоенно смотрел на Пикника, который вернулся в комнату, почесал в затылке, потоптался немного…

И опустился на одно колено.

— Слушай, может, это не лучший момент, — зачастил он, — и вообще, может, все еще не совсем ясно… но я тебя люблю, Милки. Я был полным идиотом, что упустил тебя однажды, но я буду любить тебя и носить на руках, если ты скажешь, что согласен.

Милки посмотрел в его глаза — он горели нетерпением и затаенным страхом. Перевел взгляд на раскрытую ладонь — там лежало его обручальное кольцо.

И улыбнулся, протягивая руку.

— Да. 


End file.
